Life in Tulsa Ain't So Ordinary
by tiffany59
Summary: This is life in Tulsa when Tiffany and the characters of the Outsiders are not filming 'Curious? Ask A Lot Of Questions' Yes this is a parody, so not meant to offend anyone! Mary-Sues, fanbrats, and randomness! Ideas will be put into consideration! R&R!
1. You're Who? Oh, You're A Sue!

****IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ!****

**A/N: This is about what happens when Tiffany and the characters are not 'filming' _'Curious? Ask A Lot Of Questions!' _Yes this is a parody, so don't get offended! Most of this has to do with Mary-Sues & fanbrats, but most of the time it'll be random. Oh, and I hate the word rape, so it'll be r**e or r**ed.**

**Any ideas will be appreciated, if I decide to use your idea, you will get credit, a chapter dedicated to you and I'll review the story of your choice : ) Fair deal? Ok, please enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Is Pluto a planet? Sadly NO! Do I own the Outsiders by S.E. Hinton? NO! Continue :P**

* * *

(Tiffany's POV)

I sat on the Curtis' couch, looking at the ceiling. It was a typical boring day, and I was too lazy to go to the West-side and bother Bob Sheldon. My stomach suddenly growled and I noticed that I haven't eaten all day. Looking at Dallas, who was sitting on the chair next to me, I saw the Dairy Queen food I Darry bought us.

"Dallas," I reached out for my food. "Can you pass me my milkshake?"

Dallas grabbed my milkshake and took a sip. "Nah, I'm good."

I got off the couch and snatched my milkshake. "Give me it. Stupid hood..." I muttered.

"You brought me back to life," Dallas pointed out as he shrugged.

I ignored what he said and took out my Dell laptop. I forced Randy to buy it for me a few days ago, but I can't tell you how. As I logged into my account, Johnny walked in.

"Hi Dally," said Johnny.

Dally looked at him and smiled. "'Sup Johnnycake? How's life?"

Johnny shrugged and looked at me, then at Dally. "Still wish I was dead, man. There's nothin' to do 'round here."

"Stop complaining," I rolled my eyes. "I don't care if you're bored, you're staying."

Doing a dramatic sigh, Johnny sat down next to me. I slowly turned my head to him, and saw him eyeing my laptop. He touched the screen and when it turned black, he jumped.

"W-what is that?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "A laptop..." Have they not heard of one?

"Laptop? What's a laptop?"

Groaning, I did a quick face-palm. "It's a small computer that you can take anywhere."

Johnny said a long, 'Oh,' and continued to stare. I clicked the Internet Explorer button, and waited for my Aol homepage to appear. After a couple of minutes, Dallas took the laptop from me and typed in Google.

He looked at me with a smirk. "Have you ever watched animation?"

I looked around. "Duh! Mickey Mouse."

"Ok, then watch this," he handed me my laptop.

I clicked play on the video, and at the beginning it said, 'Some guy tried making an animation but failed. Can you figure out what went wrong?' There was a random stick figure dancing. Johnny tensed up and grabbed onto my sleeve as Dallas continued to smirk. I ignored him acting suspicious and continued to watch. Minutes later, the stick figure continued dancing. I was falling asleep, and Johnny was already asleep. I got closer to the screen, and at that moment, an exorcist girl popped up screaming. My heart started beating really fast.

Without thinking, I screamed. "Ahhhhhhhh! What the fudge, Dallas!"

Johnny woke up when I screamed. He looked at the computer, and when the girl's eyes moved to him, he jumped off the couch. There was a big thump, and then a high-pitched, girlish scream.

Dally bent down and looked at Johnny. "Sorry Johnny, man. I didn't know it was gonna scare you that much."

Johnny got up from the floor. "Um, that wasn't me..."

We all heard the scream again, but this time it was from outside. All of us ran out the house, to see a girl my age getting jumped by Socs. I analyzed her some more, and one thing came to mind. Mary-sue.

Dally started to laugh. "What the hell? What are we suppose to do?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, get inside now."

We hid behind the door, the girl still screaming. As we sat on the floor the girl screamed, "Ahhhh! They're going to r**e me!"

Johnny covered his ears with hs hands and shook. "Are we gonna do somethin'?"

Still, I shook my head. I mouthed the words, 'Mary-Sue' to him, and his eyes widened. The girl continued to scream louder, so Dally got up from his spot and opened the door.

"I can't take it!" Dally left the house, and punched the nearest Soc.

Johnny walked to the porch. "Dally stop! Something bad is gonna happen!"

I closed my eyes and after a few minutes, there was silence. Opening my eyes, I saw about three Socs unconscious on the floor, Dally cracking his knuckles, and a Mary-Sue jumping up and down happily. I stared at her...wasn't she just jumped? Because if I was jumped and r**ed I wouldn't be happy. Johnny and I ran outside to Dally, and the Mary-Sue hugged him.

"Thanks for saving me!" she said.

Dally rolled his eyes. "I wasn't savin' no little broad. I just wanted to knock some Socs out. I'm going to Buck's, later guys."

"Bye Dallas," Johnny and I said simultaneously.

The Sue looked at us. "Hi! I'm Shazija!"

I tried to hold in my laughter. Shazija? don't even think that name was used in the 1960s. I shook my head and grabbed Johnny's arm. We left _'Shazija' _at the sidewalk and went inside to watch Mickey Mouse. Before we sat down there was a knock on the door. I walked to the door and opened it, only to reveal another Mary-Sue. May I describe her as a fanbrat would?

_'Her bright, greenish-blue eyes shined in the moonlight. Her chestnut brown, wavy hair hung past her shoulders. She had a smile more powerful than the sun. One wink or wave of her fingers, could get any guy liking her and any girl hating on her. She's so perfect!'_

Yet, all of that isn't true. She looks like a normal girl you see walking down the street at night. She really wasn't a sight to look at. She leaned against the door frame and winked.

"Don't you wish you were me?" she asked, flipping her hair.

I cracked my knuckles.

Before anything happened, Sodapop, Darry, Ponyboy, Steve, and Two-Bit came from the back door. There were a lot of shouts and hollers coming from them, as the kicked their shoes off. I ignored them and concentrated on the Sue.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh, how do you not know me? I'm Candycorn, Sodapop's twin sister!"

I slapped my knees and started laughing. "No you're not."

"Yes I am."

Then there was silence. I had a better plan. "Sodapop! Darrel! Ponyboy! Get over here!"

All of them, except Soda, walked out of the kitchen and came to the door. Once Ponyboy saw who it was, he put his hands up and shook his head. Darry began to bang his head against the wall.

Ponyboy cleared his throat. "For the last time, you are not Sodapop's twin!"

Candycorn sighed. "Yes I am. Why do you guys deny it?"

"For starters," Johnny started. "In the book, Sodapop has dark-gold hair. You have light brown hair."

_'I knew there was a reason I brought Johnny back,'_ I thought.

Sodapop walked into the living room with Steve, and screamed when he saw Candycorn. "Not YOU again!" He hid behind Steve, who scowled to defend his buddy.

The Sue took out a little web-cam, and faced it to her. "Shit, they figured me out! BonQuiQui, launch the next plan."

She got sucked into the web-cam, and everyone sighed in relief. I took the web-cam and slammed it until it broke. Two-Bit sat on the couch and went on my laptop. Messing around he pressed the 'refresh' button.

"Oh an animation!" Two-Bit took his Pepsi and skipped half the video.

"Two-Bit, no!" Johnny and I screamed in unison as we closed our eyes.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... The girl's face popped up again.

There was a huge thump and a **really **high-pitch scream. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What the shitake mushroom sandwich!"

I face-palmed. "Don't tell me that was another Mary-Sue."

Two-Bit got up from the floor and rubbed his head. "Uh, sorry Tiffany, that was me."

We all started to laugh at him. At least I wasn't the only person to scream. After a good laugh or two, I said goodbye to everyone. Two-Bit, Soda, and Steve came up to me.

"Can we borrow your laptop, please?" They asked.

I looked up, I could always sneak one out of Randy. "Sure, but don't break it!"

"Ok, thanks Tiffany!" Two-Bit closed the door.

I walked outside into the cold night. Forgetting to bring my sweater, I rubbed my arms with my hands to keep warm. Halfway home I bumped into something hard. I rubbed my head, and apologized to whoever it was.

"Watch where ya goin' next time!" It sounded like a twelve year old.

Taking a better look, I saw that it was a young girl, with a huge attitude problem. "Who the hell are you?" I asked.

She smirked. "I'm Montana Winston. Dallas Winston's sister."

* * *

**A/N: As we all know from my other fanfic, Dally does not have a sister. So how will he react? What are the greasers planing to do with Tiffany's laptop? Who the heck is BonQuiQui? Want to read more? Why am I asking all of these questions?**

**Well, REVIEW, to find out!**

**I mean, come on! All you have to do is click the button, and put, 'I like it!' or 'Update soon!' I'd like any, as long as I know you guys are reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks soooooo much for the reviews! I smiled at all of them! Here's the next one, I hope I can keep the chapters funny! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! S. E. HINTON DOES! I only own Tiffany.**

* * *

I tried not to laugh as I looked at 'Montana Winston'. Does she really think she can get away with this type of plan? Sister Sues are most common ones out there! I shook my head, and as I started to walk away, one voice made me stop in my tracks.

"Hello...greaser."

Quickly, I turned my head around. Bob Sheldon and his ape-looking mafia were all behind them, their pants high as usual. Some were trying to look serious, while they others were picking...their wedges? Ew. Montana cracked each of her knuckles, and put her arms over her chest.

"I'll take care of these no-life Socs." She ran up to Bob, but I stopped her before she had the chance to punch him.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't wanna see you 'Magically' beat up five Socs at the same time!"

She did a quick, "Hmph," and backed up. Bob walked closer, and swung his half-empty can of beer around in the air. Everyone was silent, you could've heard an ant cry. The problem was, why were the Socs over here?

"Bob, if you don't leave I'm going to push you in boiling water AGAIN. Just like I did to the fanbrats...and Mary...Sues! I got it!" I victory danced in my head. I ran passed Montana. "Let's go, hoe!"

* * *

The closer we got the the Curtis' house, the happier I became. I knew Sodapop had to be cooking something, so I could use that as an advantage. I ran inside the house, ignoring all of the hellos I got from the guys. When I entered the kitchen, I almost praised the pot of boiling water sitting on the stove. Picking it up, I smiled.

"So we meet again, hot water. TAKE THAT!" I shouted like one of the people from the Ace Attorney games as I threw the water at Montana. A loud scream filled the room and I jumped up and down in glee. Yet, the scream sounded deep, like a guy. I stopped jumping and saw Soda covering his face with his hands.

"WHAT THE FRENCH TOAST! Why'd ya do that for!" Sodapop yelled. "I need this Greek God face to get far in life!"

I shook my head and sighed. "Soda...you have no life!"

Soda took his hands away from his face and I saw the water bounce right off of it. His face was un-scarred, there were no red spots from the water or anything. I slowly brushed my index finger over his cheek, it was smoother than ever. Sodapop felt his skin also and smiled.

"The legend lives on! I AM the sexiest guy in the world!" He started to fistpump.

For some reason, I shook my head and walked away. "Stop dreaming and cook."

At the living room, I mentally slapped my self for letting the Mary-Sue go. Hopefully Dallas gets here before Montana gets to him. That way, we can destroy her and all the others. I sat on the couch next to Johnny and Two-Bit. Ponyboy took out a movie and entered it into the DVD.

I took the case from him. "That was then, this is now? I have a feeling I've heard of that movie."

"It's a total hit," Two-Bit said, taking a sip of beer.

Darry shushed us and turned of the lights.

* * *

Halfway through the movie, everyone had their mouths wide. Ponyboy, Tim, Angela, and Curly were mentioned in this movie. Worse, they all looked like addicted pot heads. Ponyboy's left eye started to twitch. When Johnny saw the part with Ponyboy, he jumped up.

"Lord, that's Pony! He got the blonde hair and everythin'!" Johnny began to crack up.

I grinned. "That doesn't look like him. He has Steve's nose, see? It's all pointy...and stuff."

Steve sent me a cold glare and turned back to the movie. Everyone stood quiet and we continued to watch the movie.

* * *

Five minutes before the movie ended, Sodapop strolled in the living room holding a big plate of food. Noticing everyone was watching the movie, he cleared his throat.

"THE FOOD IS DONE! THE SEXIEST FOOD MADE BY THE SEXIEST GUY IN THE WORLD!" He screamed.

We all shushed him up, which made him walk up and stand behind Johnny. Dally feel asleep on the floor, and was snoring. Two-Bit was hitting himself on the head with his beer bottle, and Pony...was just being Pony.

At the end, when Bryon visits Mark in Prison, Darry spoke up. "I think Mark looks familiar..."

"I think Mark looks A LOT like Two-Bit." Soda said, staring at him.

Steve and I stared at Two-Bit, then back at each other, then at him again. Two-Bit immediately got up, and crossed his arms over his chest. All of us stared at his every movement.

"That can't be Two-Bit, he's weaker than Mark." A voice said from the window.

I turned to my left, only to see no-one but Montana Winston. "What's it to you, Mary?"

"Its Montana," she said matter-of-factly. "I'm Dallas Winston's sister."

With that, Dallas quickly got up from the floor. His face was dull, full of hatred. "Who's sister?"

"Yours!" She clung onto Dally's jacket.

"What the hell? Get this piece of shit off of me!"

Alarmed, Dally tried to get her off of him. No one knew what to do, but just sit there and watch what happens next. When Sodapop came with Darry's coffee, that's when the weirdness started.

"Hey Dar," Soda walked up to him. "Here's your cof-Ahhhh!" He tripped on what seemed like water, and spilled Darry's hot coffee all over Montana.

In seconds, she disappeared in smoke, leaving us in total shock. Sodapop stood frozen, a tear rolling down his cheek. He bent down on his knees and sobbed in his hands.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Steve asked.

Soda started to shout gibberish. "jigjhgusgg. jhfjs_coffee_ddsi_sexy_gosg_nomore_!"

"Huh?" All of us asked.

"I MADE SEXY COFFEE AND I SPILLED IT! NOW GOD IS GONNA PUNISH ME AND TAKE MY SEXINESS AWAY!" He sobbed even harder.

I sighed. "Gosh Soda, your so full of yourself. No you know why everyone calls you a candyass."

He stopped crying and stared at me. His puffy eyes were filled with anger. "Did you call me...a candyass?"

I dont know why, but I was a little scared by Soda. I went close to Johnny's ear. "Help me!" I whispered.

Johnny nodded. "No Soda, you heard wrong. Tiffany said 'Now you know why she wanna bag'."

Soda calmed down and smiled. "Aw, Tiffany! Thanks, I mean, if you wanted me that bad you could've told me in the beginning!"

"I do not!" I smacked Johnny behind the head. I wanted him to help me, not make it seem like I'm in love with Sodapop! Taking a deep breath, I sat while Steve turned to me.

"Don't even think about it. Soda's mine!" He sneered.

Soda raised an eyebrow. "Now, now Steve. It's girls before friends."

"What? You didn't say that last night!" The whole room got quiet. "No seriously...he didn't."

Before I got to say anything about the situation, a song started to play out of nowhere. Noboby knew what it was a first, but when the lyrics came in, I almost cried...literally.

_You know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever and I'll be there. You want my love, you want heart. And we will never ever ever be apart._

"T-Tiffany? Don't tell me that-" Ponyboy started.

I nodded my head. "Y-yes it is. B-but where is it coming from?"

_And I was like b__aby, baby, baby ohhh. __Like baby, baby, baby noo. __Like baby, baby, baby ohh __I thought you'd always be mine, mine!_

Two-Bit took out his newly 'Bought' phone, and the song got louder. "Oh, I gotta phone call. But why Justin Beaver?" He walked out of the house shaking his head.

"Ooook," I said. We sat in silence, until another song started to play. This time, it wasn't Justin Bieber.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly. You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly. You can be the captain and I can be your first mate. __You can be the chills that I feel on our first date._

Sodapop and Steve both took out their phones. I will never know why they have the same, gay ring tone. They both got up and left outside too, leaing on Pony, Johnny, Darry, Dally, and I alone.

"You stayin' over Tiffany?" Darry asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'll probably just go home."

"Tif-fa-nay!" Two-Bit emphasized. "You can't leave yet!"

"Why not?"

"...Um...'cause..."

He's such an idiot. "I ain't a Sue. I ain't gonna sleep in a house full of guys, knowing I'm the only girl." I said.

Two-Bit smiled. "Well, we can make an exception..." He took out my laptop. "We'll just invite a fanbrat!"

"Where are we?" A voice asked from the door. I looked, and saw three random girls standing.

Oh no. The time travel Sues.

* * *

**A/N: I hope y'all liked it! Another chapter will be up soon, with more randomness than you can think of! Pleeassseee review!**


End file.
